Harden my Heart
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Meine allererste Mummies Alive Fanfic. Ich weis ehrlich gesagt gar nicht ob es noch Fans gibt, is schließlich schon ewig her. Alles beginnt ein Jahr nach dem Erwachen der Mumien, als das Museum eine neue Mitarbeiterin bekommt. Achtung, ich schau sehr gerne Vampire Diaries und Co, wird man der Story auch anmerken ;-) Charas: Ja-Kal & Tiana und natürlich der Rest der Seriencharas
1. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Hallo alle zusammen,

Dies ist meine erste Mummies Alive Fanfiction. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren, mit Außnahme der von mir erfundenen Charaktere. Von manchen "Original" Charas wurde ein bisschen was geändert, ihr werdet selber merken was ;-)

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Sie sagten, Sie sind Expertin für welche Dynastien?" "Vom Beginn der 18ten bis Ende der 20ten, dem sogenannten 'neuen Reich'. Die, in meinen Augen, aufregenste Zeit im alten Ägypten." "Können sie mir auch sagen welcher Pharao zu beginn des neuen Reichs regierte?" "Pharao Ahmose, dessen Nachfolger war der berühmte Amenhotep, dem kein direkter Verwandter auf den Thron folgen konnte da sein Sohn im Alter von 12 Jahren verstarb. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatten Sie die Rapses Ausstellung im letzten Jahr. Sehr faszinierend, wie ich finde. Ein Sarkophag, vier Leibwächter und die Lieblingskatze die mit ihm bestattet wurden aber von der Mumie des Königssohns selbst fehlt jede Spur." Die junge Frau machte eine Pause und lächelte. "Was mich persönlich aber schon immer viel mehr interessiert hat, ist das Leben der einfachen Leute im alten Ägypten." "Wissen Sie was, Sie haben den Job. Von all den Bewerbern haben Sie den besten Lebenslauf und das größte Wissen über diese Epoche. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht noch mehr dieser Möchtegern Ägyptologen ansehen."

In diesem Gespräch ging es um die freie Stelle in dem Museum in dem Amanda Carnovan arbeitete. Nach den vielen Einbrüchen, Diebstählen und Sachbeschädigungen die sich im letzten Jahr ereigneten, wurden nicht nur die Sicherheitskontrollen verschärft, es wurde Amanda auch eine Kollegin zugesprochen damit sie nicht mehr ganz so viele überstunden machen musste. Nach unzähligen Bewerbungsgesprächen - es mussten an die 100 gewesen sein, zumindest fühlte es sich für Amanda so an - schien sie endlich die richtige gefunden zu haben. Die Frau stammte selbst aus Ägypten, was bei den Museumsbesuchern sicher gut ankommen würde. Und sie war sehr nett, kompetent und auf einer Wellenlänge mit Amanda.

"So nun zu den Formalitäten. Ich brauche noch ihren vollen Namen, ihr Alter und den Familienstand.", sagte Amanda während sie die Hände zur Tastatur führte um die Daten in den PC einzugeben. "Tiana Rose Michelson, 28 Jahre, verwitwet." Bei dem Wort "verwitwet" hörte Amanda auf zu tippen und sah zu der jungen Frau auf. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Tiana den Kopf. "Sagen sie nichts. Es ist schon lange her. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war ich erst 15. Drei Jahre später haben wir bereits geheiratet. Leider hatten wir nur knapp über ein gemeinsames Jahr zusammen. Er fiel im Golfkrieg. Unser Sohn war gerade mal 6 Monate alt." "Sie haben einen Sohn?" "Ja aber nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel ich möchte über ihn nicht sprechen. Er lebt bei Verwandten in Ägypten." Um nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen, versuchte Amanda es zu wechseln. "Michaelson ist ein Englischer Name, geboren wurden Sie aber in Ägypten?" "Mein Vater stammte aus England, meine Mutter war Ägypterin."

Gerade als Amanda den Arbeitsvertrag ausgedruckt und vor Tiana auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, sprang die Tür auf und Presley kam hereingestürmt. "Hey Mom, hast du ein bisschen Kleingeld für den Automaten? Oh..." Er stoppte sofort als er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter nicht allein war. "Presley habe ich dir nicht gesagt dass ich Bewerbungsgespräche habe und nicht gestört werden will?" "Tut mir Leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

Tiana unterschrieb währenddessen den Vertrag und lachte. "Ihr Sohn ist ein ganz schöner Wirbelwind, Amanda." Sie gab Amanda den Vertrag, die nun ebenfalls lächelte - eher aus Verlegenheit. "Ja das ist er." Dann sah sie zu ihrem Sohn. "Presley, das ist Tiana Michelson, die neue Mitarbeiterin."

Der mittlerweile 13jährige Junge gab der Frau die Hand und musterte sie einen Augenblick. Sie hatte gebräunte Haut, war ziemlich schlank. Ihre Haare, die ihr leicht gewellt über die Schultern fielen waren Rabenschwarz und sie hatte dunkelblaue Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie Presley so merkwürdig bekannt vor. "Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen.", sagte er schließlich. Dann fiel ihm Ihre Halskette auf, die fast genauso aussah, wie die von Ja-Kal. Nur war ihre silber und der Stein in der Mitte war Violett. "Freut mich ebenfalls, Presley"

Amanda kramte aus ihrer Handtasche einen Geldbeutel hervor und drückte Presley ein paar Scheine in die Hand. "Ich hoffe das genügt, wenn du uns nun entschuldigst, ich würde Miss Michelson gerne durch das Museum führen." In dem Moment fiel Amanda auf dass Tiana erwähnte ihr Vater war Engländer, daher der Name. Nur wenn sie verheiratet war musste sie dann nicht eigentlich den Nachnamen ihres Mannes tragen? Sie beließ es dabei, nicht nachzufragen. Es konnte schließlich sein, dass sie nach dessen Tod wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen hatte. "Kommen Sie, Tiana ich zeige Ihnen alles. Nicht dass sie sich morgen an ihrem ersten Tag schon verlaufen."

Presley zog die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Sphinx, nachdem er sich seinen Schokoriegel gekauft hatte. Immer wieder musste er darüber nachdenken, warum ihm die Frau so bekannt vor kam und wo er sie vielleicht schonmal gesehen hatte.

Bei seinen Freunden angekommen, fand er Armon, Rath und Nefertina - wie sollte es anders sein - vor dem Fernseher sitzen. Scheinbar liefen die Nachrichten. Als er auf sein "Hey Leute" als Antwort nur ein "Schttt" zu hören bekam suchte er nach Ja-Kal, den er in einer Ecke sitzen vorfand, mit einem sehr alten Tuch in der Hand. Presley erinnerte sich an den Albtraum den er dank Scarab einst hatte und in dem er sah wie Ja-Kals Frau ihm dieses Tuch mit dem Handabdruck seines Sohnes gab. Presley erinnerte sich. "Ihr seit zu gut zu mir" "Jemand muss ja auch mal für dich da sein, denn du kümmerst dich um alle anderen nur nicht um dich selbst." Dann plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese neue Mitarbeiterin, sie sah bis auf die Frisur genauso aus wie Tia!

"Ja-Kal?" Presley lief auf ihn zu und Schluckte. Ja-Kal sah zu ihm auf, lächelte und packte das Tuch wieder weg. "Mein Prinz, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören. Ist irgendwas? Du siehst so aufgeregt aus." Presley schüttelte zuerst den Kopf, nickte dann jedoch. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Mom hat mir gerade die neue Mitarbeiterin des Museums vorgestellt, Tiana Michelson. Sie... Sie sieht genauso aus wie deine Frau." Ja-Kal wurde hellhörig. Konnte das sein? Nein, niemals. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat sie denn irgendwas zu dir gesagt, hat sie dich erkannt?" "Nein, ich denke nicht." Ja-Kal seufzte. "Presley du siehst genauso aus wie Rapses, hast aber keinerlei Erinnerungen an damals, deine Mutter sieht aus wie die Königin und erinnert sich ebenfalls an nichts. Verstehst du was ich meine? Viele Menschen von damals wurden wiedergeboren aber keiner hat die Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben." Damit hatte er recht. Vermutlich war es nur purer Zufall oder Tiana ist wirklich "nur" die Wiedergeburt seiner Frau. "Ja ich verstehe, Ja-Kal. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Ich wünschte nur ich könnte das was du wegen mir verloren hast irgendwie wieder gut machen." Ja-kal lächelte und legte dem Prinzen die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Presley, es war nicht deine Schuld." Ja-Kal schaffte es immer wieder den kleinen Prinzen aufzumuntern. Allerdings glaubte die Mumie diesmal seine Worte selbst nicht so richtig.

In dieser Nacht schlief Ja-Kal nicht besonders gut. Er wurde von Träumen gequält. Längst vergessene Träume von früher. Von Zeiten, als er seine Tia kennenlernte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte. Als er ihr einen Antrag machte und sie schließlich seine Frau wurde. Doch dieses Glück war ihm nicht vergönnt. Als er schwer atmend erwachte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste diese Frau sehen, nur ein einziges mal. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht "seine" Tia war dennoch musste er sie kennenlernen...


	2. Du bist zu gut zu mir

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag in San Francisco. Armon war gerade mit der Zubereitung seiner zweitliebsten, oder war es die dritte?, Mahlzeit beschäftigt: dem Frühstück. Rath blätterte in alten Schriftrollen und Nefertina bastelte am Hot-Ra herum als Ja-Kal, in Jeans, T-Shirt, Jacke und Mütze bekleidet, an ihr vorbei ging. "Hey Ja-Kal, wo willst du denn hin so früh am Morgen?" Fragte sie als sie ölverschmiert unter dem Fahrzeug hervorkroch. "Ins Museum, sie haben dort eine neue Ausstellung über unsere Zeit." "Und das kann nicht warten bis heute Nachmittag wenn wir auch mitkommen können?" Ja-Kal schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen ein bisschen Ablenkung tut mir ganz gut.", sagte er und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu. Gerade als er die Sphinx verließ stieß Armon, mit einem Sandwich bewaffnet zu Nefertina. "Was hat er denn?" Die langhaarige Munie seufzte. "Wie lange kennst du Ja-Kal jetzt schon?"

Als Ja-Kal das Museum betrat war ihm etwas mulmig zu Mute. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass die Frau nur eine Wiedergeburt seiner Tia war und nicht wirklich seine Frau. Trotzdem klopfte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals - was eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte, immerhin war er bereits seit 3500 Jahren Tod. Da konnte nichts mehr klopfen. Er betrat den Ausstellungsraum und sah sich um. Einige Schulklassen befanden sich hier um etwas über das alte Ägypten zu lernen. Ansonsten waren nicht besonders viele Menschen da. Vor einer Falkenstatue sah er schließlich eine Frau mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand, die irgendetwas notierte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so konnte er nur ihre schlanke Figur und die langen schwarzen Haare erkennen. Sie trug einen kurzen, ebenfalls schwarzen Rock und eine weiße Bluse.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ging auf sie zu und räusperte sich. "Entschuldigen Sie, Miss. Arbeiten sie hier?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ja seit heute, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", antwortete sie und drehte sich um. Die Blauen Augen, die zierliche Nase und die vollen roten Lippen. Presley hatte recht. Zwar trug sie die Haare anders, hatte keinen Pony mehr, aber sie sah genauso aus wie Tia. Sie lächelte ihn an. Da war keinerlei Überraschung in ihrem Blick also kannte sie ihn scheinbar nicht. "Ich Ähm ich wollte nur wissen ob das die neue Ausstellung aus der Zeit von Pharao Amenhotep ist. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Direktheit von eben, ich war nur schon öfter hier und habe Sie noch niemals gesehen." Die junge Frau hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte. "Ein Mann der öfter als einmal in ein Museum geht? Das ist mal was ganz neues. Aber ja, sie sind hier richtig und wie gesagt heute ist mein erster Tag." Für einen Augenblick musterte sie ihn, dann fuhr sie fort. "Sie interessieren sich also für die Zeit von Pharao Amenhotep? Was genau fasziniert Sie an genau diesem Pharao?"

Ja-Kal lächelte nun ebenfalls. Sie war nicht seine verstorbene Frau, soviel stand schonmal fest. Aber sie schien sehr nett zu sein und er hatte sich auch schon lange nicht mehr mit einem lebendigen Menschen unterhalten. "Nun, er schien ein großer Pharao zu sein der seine Untertanen gerecht und dennoch mit strenger Hand geführt zu haben. Wie könnte man von so einem Mann nicht fasziniert sein?" Wieder lächelte sie, diesmal streckte sie ihm allerdings ihre Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Tiana." "Ja-Kal" Er schüttelte ihre Hand. Irgendetwas war allerdings seltsam. Ihr Hand war eiskalt. Und das obwohl es draußen mindestens 25 Grad hatte. "Ein ägyptischer Name, stammen sie von dort?" "Ja." Wieder musterte sie ihn. "Jetzt müssen Sie mir meine Direktheit entschuldigen aber ist ihnen irgendetwas passiert? Ich meine wegen der Bandagen in Ihrem Gesicht und an Ihren Händen." Ja-Kal schluckte. Da er sich bisher fast noch nie so direkt mit einem Menschen unterhalten hatte, musste er auch noch niemals eine Ausrede parat haben für die Bandagen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich zum Glück an einen Bericht aus dem Fernsehen. "Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper. In meinem Haus brach ein Feuer aus und ich konnte mich zu spät retten."

Sie wirkte betroffen. "Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Da hatten sie ja nochmal Glück dass sie mit dem Leben davon gekommen sind." Gerade als er daraufhin etwas sagen konnte, stieß Amanda zu Ihnen. "Tiana, du kannst jetzt dann Pause machen. Ich übernehme für dich." "Danke, Amanda." Sie reichte ihr das Klemmbrett und wandte sich dann wieder zu Ja-Kal. "Nun sie haben es ja gehört. Ähm haben Sie vielleicht Lust einen Kaffee mit mir zu trinken?" Ja-Kal war total perplex. So etwas hatte ihn noch niemand gefragt. Aber er nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zum Restaurant des Museums, suchten sich einen Platz und bestellten zwei Tassen Kaffee. Als der Kaffee kam unterbrach Tiana die Stille. "Sind sie verheiratet? Entschuldigen Sie bitte die direkte Frage aber leider ist es mir schon oft passiert dass ich von verheirateten Männern angesprochen wurde und dies erst im Nachhinein herauskam." Ja-Kal wusste nicht ob er lachen sollte oder wie er überhaupt darauf reagieren konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war es einst. Sie ist verstorben." Betrübt sah er hinunter auf seinen Kaffee den er mit beiden Händen umschlossen hielt. Plötzlich berührte sie aufmunternd seine Rechte Hand. "Das tut mir leid. Wissen Sie, ich verlor meinen Ehemann auch sehr früh. Er fiel im Krieg." Unfassbar wie sich diese Geschichten ähnelten. Im Krieg gefallen. So hätte man seinen Tod auch umschreiben können.

Tianas ganze Pause hindurch unterhielten sie sich, über Gott und die Welt. Ja-Kal erfuhr dass auch sie einen Sohn hatte, der in Ägypten lebte. Das sie das alte Ägypten studiert hatte und sich besonders für die Zeit in der er lebte interessierte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schließlich war es Zeit für sie wieder zu Arbeiten. "Darf ich Sie zum Essen einladen? Heute oder morgen?", fragte er als sie Aufstand um zu gehen. "Sehr gerne. Morgen Abend wäre gut. Ich kann Ihnen dann auch die Nummer eines Freundes von mir geben, er ist Arzt und spezialisiert auf Verbrennungsverletzungen. Er kann Ihnen vielleicht helfen." "Danke, Du bist zu gut zu mir." Die Worte sprudelten einfach so aus ihm heraus, doch bevor er realisieren konnte, was er gesagt hatte, kam ihre Antwort. "Einer muss ja auch mal für dich da sein, denn du kümmerst dich um alle anderen, nur nicht um dich selbst. Also bis morgen Abend dann." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und lies Ja-Kal verwirrt zurück.


	3. Spekulationen

"Du warst aber lange im Museum." Es war Nefertinas Stimme die Ja-Kal aus den Gedanken riss. Seine Freunde saßen zusammen vor dem Fernseher als er zurück kam. Rath schaltete den Zauberkasten aus und sah zu ihm auf. "Was gibt es denn so interessantes bei der neuen Ausstellung?" Ja-Kal schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Mütze ab. Bisher hatte er noch nicht mit seinen Freunden über Presleys Nachricht gesprochen. "Es ist nicht die Ausstellung. Es ist die neue Mitarbeiterin des Museums.", gab er schließlich zu. Nefertinas Augen weiteten sich. "Eine Frau? DU bist hinter einer Frau her? Wie kommt das denn?" "Das fragst ausgerechnet du.", kam es von Armon, der damit auf ihre Romanze mit Pep anspielte. Zugegeben, Pep war kein richtiger Mensch, der Typ aus dem Klamottenladen damals allerdings schon. Letzteres war zwar eine Falle von Scarab, dennoch hatte er am Schluss richtiges Interesse an der Mumie. Zumindest machte dies den Anschein.

"Hört zu ich bitte euch, dass ihr euch da raus haltet, zumindest bis ich mir im Klaren bin, was es damit auf sich hat. Die Frau sieht aus wie Tia. Presley machte mich gestern darauf aufmerksam. Ich weis selbst dass sie es nicht sein kann aber ich habe mich heute mit ihr unterhalten und sie sagte am Ende genau das gleiche, was Tia zu mir sagte bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Prinzen machten.", sagte Ja-Kal. Das war der Hauptgrund der ihn so zum Nachdenken brachte. Sie ist eine lebendige Frau, ohne Bandagen. Scarab hatte zwar auch schon oft Personen von früher hierher geholt die dann ganz normal aussahen, aber keiner von Ihnen war so gut in die moderne Welt integriert. Außerdem - was hätte Scarab davon seine Frau hierher zu bringen? Zumindest auf diese Weise.

"Hm Ja-Kal ich denke du solltest da nicht zu viel hinein interpretieren, es könnte purer Zufall sein.", meinte Rath. "Oder eine Falle von Scarab.", kam es von Armon. Ja-Kal jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht aber sie erkannte mich nicht und sprach mit mir wie mit einem normalen Menschen. Welchen Nutzen hätte Scarab davon?" "Vielleicht hast du dir ihre Worte nur eingebildet? Ich meine wenn sie genauso aussieht kann es doch sein dass dir dein Gehör nur einen Streich gespielt hat.", meinte Nefertina.

Ja-Kal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte. Vielleicht hatte Nefertina recht und er hat sich das nur eingebildet aufgrund dessen, dass er sich seine Frau so sehnlichst zurück wünschte. Was auch immer stimmte, morgen würde er es erfahren.

Währenddessen betrat Tiana in einem Wohnviertel in San Francisco ein Haus im Viktorianischen Stil. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und warf die Schlüssel auf einen kleinen Mahagoni Tisch, der neben der Eingangstür mit bunten Mosaikglassteinen stand. "Ich bin wieder zu Hause." Rief sie in das Haus. Direkt im Eingangsbereich befand sich das typisch amerikanisch eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Mit großer, weißer Stoffcouch, Flachbildschirm, Couchtisch und Bücherregalen. Daneben ging es in das Esszimmer von wo aus man in die Küche gelangte. Hinter der Couch führte eine Treppe aus dunklem Holz in die oberen Räume. "Hey Schätzchen, na wie war dein erster Arbeitstag?", die Frage kam aus Ruchtung der Küche von wo aus eine stämmige Frau mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen, kurzen Haaren herauskam. Sie musste so zwischen 40 und 50 Jahren alt sein. "Hallo Shani, wo sind Amara und Kenna?", fragte sie zurück bevor sie auf die Frage der älteren einging. "Die beiden wollten ins Kino. Du siehst müde aus. War wohl ein anstrengender Tag. Möchtest du nicht erst einmal etwas essen?"

Tiana lächelte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Nachher vielleicht. Shani er war dort, er hat mich angesprochen." Die Augen der älteren weiteten sich. "Ja-Kal? Also stimmt es, Scarab wurde aus seinem Grab befreit. Hast du Armon und die anderen auch gesehen? Hast du ihm gesagt wer du bist?"  
Tiana schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein zu beidem. Und ich möchte es auch vorerst dabei belassen Ja-Kal nichts zu erzählen. Ich weis nicht wie und ob er damit umgehen kann was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Es würde nur weitere Fragen aufwerfen." "Aber irgendwann musst du es ihm doch sagen?" "Irgendwann ja. Shani ich musste 3500 Jahre darauf warten ihn wieder zu sehen, da darf er ruhig noch etwas zappeln. Zudem fragt er mich dann sicher nach unserem Sohn und du weist wie Padjet auf seinen Vater zu sprechen ist." Shani antwortete darauf nicht. Ja, sie wusste es. Aber vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung inzwischen geändert. Schließlich sahen sie ihn selbst das letzte mal vor gut 300 Jahren...


End file.
